tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Repairing Relations
TP Name: Repairing Relations Primary Characters: Sparkplug, Optimus Prime, Mirage, First Aid, Sunstreaker Primary Factions: Humans, Autobots Primary Location: Autobot City Date: 1993 Summary A distressed Sparkplug continues to repair the perpetually injured Sunstreaker and finally vents his frustrations with a team that was once invincible in his eyes. Log Sparkplug continues to work on an inactive Sunstreaker . The Autobot was critically injured almost a year and a half ago and has yet to be reactivated despite the work from Ratchet , First Aid , and Sparkplug. The fallen Autobot has become sort of a "pet project" for the medics as the Autobots have worked on him whenever a rare free moment arises. Recently though, Sparkplug has spent more time than usual working on Sunstreaker. Virtually all of Sunstreaker's chest panels are removed and spread out on a table when Optimus Prime comes in. Looking at his fallen comrade, Optimus Prime looks down at Sparkplug, a look of concern showing in his optics. "How are the repairs on your son progressing, Sparkplug?" Sparkplug winces slightly when he hears Optimus Prime's question. Wiping some oil from his hands, he looks up at the Autobot leader. "The doctors are not 'repairing' my son." Sparkplug sits down on the medical table and looks Optimus in the eye. "If doctors were 'repairing' my son, there wouldn't be a question on whether or not his eye could be saved. They'd just give him a new one. If he could be 'repaired' - he'd be back here weeks ago. But humans don't 'work' that way, understood? They're not... 'repaired' - so, next time, ask how he's healing, or how his progress is, just... don't say 'repair'." Optimus kneels down to look at Sparkplug, his optics meeting Sparkplug's eyes directly from the med table. "I wish there was something we could do, Sparkplug." Sparkplug shakes his head and extends an index finger. "When my son left the Autobots, I asked you ONE thing - you'd watch over him. You said you'd protect him, and you couldn't even do that." Optimus Prime's close briefly. He give Sparkplug a short nod. "I know - I... cannot begin to express my sadness over what happened. He left months ago. We... 'I' thought enough time elapsed that he would no longer be a targ - " "But he was!" First Aid hears the commotion and walks over to Sparkplug. "Sparkplug... why don't you take some time off and be with your family?" Sparkplug turns to First Aid and barks "What family?!" Looking at First Aid, then back at Optimus Prime, Sparkplug's voice grows more gruff. "My son's in a coma right now. My other son has said he wants nothing to do with me! Because of you guys!" Sparkplug points a finger at Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime looks on, not able to say anything to counter Sparkplug's outburst. Mirage looks over from his repair table and frowns at Sparkplug. "We're overextended as it is! There was no way we could monitor your son 24/7! We repeatedly urged him to stay here, but he took his own risk. And if you continue to regard us with this much scorn, maybe YOU should leave as well!" Optimus looks over at Mirage and frowns. "No! It's our responsibility to protect innocents on this planet!" He looks at Sparkplug. "You are invaluable to our success on this planet, and I assure you, I want you to stay with us." Sparkplug gives Optimus Prime a smirk that borderlines on sarcastic. "Don't worry...I'm not going anywhere. You know why? Because you guys are all I've got now. I don't have a wife. One son's comatose, and the other son won't have anything to do with me!" Sparkplug goes back to working on Sunstreaker. "I made my decision that our family would help you. I made it alone - and I'm going to honor it." Sparkplug looks on at Sunstreaker's form and his voice cracks, his confidence shaken. "Though now, I really DO think only you guys can defeat the Decepticons. But I'm starting to think that maybe you should scrap the new human residence areas for this year's add-ons to Autobot City ." He looks over his shoulder at Optimus Prime. "If my family is any indication what may happen to people who wish to move in here, I'm unsure how many people would want to sign up." Mirage frowns at Sparkplug. "I couldn't agree more." Category:Flashbacks category:logs